


Anger Management

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family mush mostly :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was highly unlike both the King and the Queen of the land to ever lose their temper, to ever raise their voice or act in any manner that was less than graceful.</p>
<p>Due to the royal pair's habits of always acting like the living, breathing example of kindness, it was very surprising for everyone in the castle to experience their wrath on one, sunny afternoon.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

It was highly unlike both the King and the Queen of the land to ever lose their temper, to ever raise their voice or act in any manner that was less than graceful.

Even though King Kit could, sometimes, raise his voice during council meetings and show the authority behind his easy smiles, he never truly got angry, not ever.

And the Queen, she was even less likely to ever be provoked to anger. Everyone knew what she had been through in her life, and still, never did she seem angry or resentful about it. She was a good example to every little girl in the village. 

Due to the royal pair's habits of always acting like the living, breathing example of kindness, it was very surprising for everyone in the castle to experience their wrath on one, sunny afternoon.

It happened outside in the royal courtyard. It was short, upsetting, and showed that even though the pair was every bit as kind and gentle as a person could be, they were not to be provoked. 

And the thing that provoked them the most was when someone mistreated their son.

This happened during a royal visit from a nearby kingdom, and on his visit the King brought along with him his own son, the heir to the throne. And this son was the exact opposite of Prince Christopher, who has inherited his parents' kind nature.

This prince was cocky, arrogant, and even seemed a bit malicious if you took a closer look. So it was no wonder that he decided to see what Prince Christopher was made of.

What had angered Christopher was when the foreign royal had mocked the fact that his mother was a commoner. This was when Christopher had drawn his sword. 

Unfortunately for him, the malicious Prince had expected this, for he knocked Christopher to the ground with a single shove, snatching his sword from midair.

Unluckily for the Prince, this was exactly what Kit and Ella witnessed during their afternoon stroll.

They wasted no time, but rushed all the way to the two Princes, and not long after, Kit's oldest friend, the not-so-long-ago appointed Grand Duke rushed to their aid as well.

Everyone in the castle could hear the King yelling at the Prince, asking him to explain how he dared to lay a hand on his son. After which he warned that if he were to ever do such a thing again, he would not live to see another day.

Ella, in all her grace, had her temper more in control, but she, too, swore that the Prince would never set foot in their kingdom ever again. 

And the very same night the Prince was sent home accompanied by all his equally malicious friends that he'd brought along with him. Luckily for everyone, the visiting King was used to the Prince's tantrums and did not blame Ella and Kit for anything.

Later at night Ella and Kit decided to do what they had not done in a long time. They decided to tuck their son to bed as they had done when he had been a child.

"You shouldn't have done that," he found himself saying as he looked up at his parents. "Lost your tempers like that. It was so unlike you."

Kit chuckled, nodding as he stood up. "True," he said. "But there are some things worth losing your temper for."

"Like when someone harms someone we care about very dearly," Ella whispered, ruffling Christopher's hair before joining her husband by the door. "Are you sure he did not harm you?"

"No, of course not. And I could have taken him on my own," Christopher said, trying to keep a little bit of his pride. "He insulted you, Mother. I had no choice."

"I quite agree", Kit said softly, pressing a kiss to Ella's head.

"Now, I don't think that's something worth losing your temper for," Ella murmured. "I was just a commoner, after all."

"I thought we agreed that some things are worth losing our tempers for," Christopher said. "We're a family. And no one insults this family."

Kit chuckled, amused at his son's chivalry. He reminded him of himself when he had been his age. "Well said, lad. Sleep well," and with that the King and Queen left his chambers, closing the door behind them.

"I have a confession to make," Ella said as she pressed her head against Kit's shoulder as they walked.

"Yes?" Kit smiled.

"Even though I am very much against violence, I did find myself enjoying seeing you light up like that, for the moment," Ella blushed, looking up at her husband.

Kit smirked, nodding. "Just say the word, and I'll do it again."

Ella chuckled. Even with everything her mother had taught her, she figured that if her parents were alive to see them now, they would not have disapproved of the way they had behaved that afternoon. After all, was there anything one wouldn't do for their family?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written about these two in a long time, and I had a hard time adding dialogue, because I seemed to enjoy writing the monologue instead, but hopefully it'll be alright anyway :)


End file.
